Broken
by I Know You Gave Him The Bacon
Summary: Dave's different. He's always known. Sebastian's determined to show him how hot it is, whether Dave wants him to, or not.


**A/N:** Attention please. This is something a lot darker than I normally would write, but I wanted to explore a more serious issue. Trigger Warnings for BP Dave and rape.

Original prompt here: ( glee-kink-meme . livejournal ?thread=45648570#t45648570)

* * *

When Dave was very young, so young that he couldn't even remember, his parents knew he was sick. Although his body was strong, he was missing something very important for boys, and that meant he was sick. They didn't talk to him about it much. He just always knew there was something wrong with him.

When he was four, playing soccer in the back yard, she started shouting at his daddy about 'freaks' and 'mutants' and 'not being able to cope with it any more'. Dave thought they might be talking about his new comic book, The Hulk, until she started pointing at him. Daddy said he should just keep on playing and not listen, so he did. She didn't even say goodbye. He tried asking his daddy why mommy had said such mean things and what was wrong with him, but he just looked really sad, and held him tight, telling him there wasn't anything wrong with him at all, and he was perfect. His perfect baby boy. He'd even cried a bit, so Dave decided to stop asking .

When he was seven, he made really good friends with a boy in his class called Finn. Fridays became their sleepover night, and he would go over to Finn's house after school with Carol and stay the night to watch movies and talk. This particular night, Finn had decided he liked Rachel, but he wasn't allowed to like Rachel, because Noah liked her too. Dave said that he thought Rachel was mean, because she'd shoved her way into the Wendy house and wouldn't let anyone else inside, not even Kurt. Kurt had gotten really upset, and Dave didn't like seeing Kurt upset. Kurt was nice, and pretty, but not the same as the girls were. Finn had crinkled his nose and the thought and explained that boys couldn't like boys like they liked girls, because Noah said so. He said boys and girls had different parts, like lego pieces, and they had to fit together right otherwise the stork wouldn't come and give them a baby.

Dave liked babies. His auntie Evie just had a baby, and she was small and soft and pink and pretty, and made happy little gurgling noises when she held into his fingers. He asked why he wasn't allowed a baby with Kurt. He thought they fit together just fine, especially when they hugged, because Kurt was really small and Dave was quite big for his age. If they just wrote to the stork, he was sure they could get a baby. Finn didn't know the answer to that one, so he just agreed, and went back to watching the movie. They don't talk about it again.

Next week at school, the girls are running around trying to kiss the boys. Santana catches him and kisses him right on the lips. Dave pulls a face and shouts "Eww, gross!" right in her face. She goes all huffy and starts running after Noah instead. Dave decides she's stupid anyway, so he goes to the edge of the playground and picks some of the flowers poking up from the concrete. He gives them to Kurt, and the boy smiles at him before getting up on his tippy-toes and kissing him. It definitely doesn't feel gross. Later, when he tells his dad about it, a big grin on his face, his dad doesn't look at him, and his mumble of "That's nice..." sounds strained.

He and Kurt play together every day, until Kurt's mommy gets sick, and Kurt has to go away for a while. By the time he comes back, Dave's made new friends with Azimio, and Kurt doesn't try to play with them both. Instead, he makes friends with Blaine. One day, he gives Blaine some flowers; the yellow kind Dave had given him; and Blaine kisses him just like Kurt did. Az sees, and says that all kinds of kissing is gross, and playing football is way more fun. Dave agrees, but privately feels sad without knowing why.

When he's ten, the teacher tells them they're going to learn about something called sex. He's heard about it before, and some of the other boys seem really knowledgeable thanks to older brothers and sisters, or parents who talked to them about it. It's something else his dad gets embarrassed about. She splits the class into girls and boys; girls with Miss Michaels and boys with Mister Mole. Mister Mole brings out all these diagrams and explains things like 'puberty' and 'hair' and 'penis'. Dave thinks about the hair he's started getting in that area, but he can't understand the rest of it. He hasn't got anything like that. He calmly waits for his parts to be explained, but it doesn't come. Instead, he starts talking about girls, and what a penis is for, but not until they're much older. When he pulls out the diagrams for girls, he feels sick. So sick that he needs to go to the bathroom. When he gets home that night, he's on edge, and full of questions for his dad. He just looks at him like he's disappointed, and sits him down to explain. Dave cries a little, because he's terrified, and he doesn't want to be a girl.

Puberty hits him hard in the next few years. He grows taller; his voice breaks; he gets a little stubble around his jaw. His puppy fat melts into thick muscle with the help of sport and the gym and girls start paying attention. He makes out with a couple of them to show off for the boys, but he never lets it get any further. He longs to hold other boys close; to kiss them; to touch them; to fuck them. He knows it's impossible, but he has his fantasies, and they're very real in his head. He spends endless nights biting onto his pillow to muffle his desperate sounds, rubbing at his clit and fingering himself furiously until he squirts all over his hand. The shame always hits him hard, and he never talks about it to anyone, not even his doctor, who is the only one apart from his dad who knows.

High school is hell. He struggles with himself, wondering if his desire to kiss boys is because he was just raised wrong. His testosterone tablets, specially made for people like him, have helped him grow into a man, and he feels happy as a boy, but he can't help wondering if he should be a girl. Maybe that's why he wants to kiss boys so badly; why he can't stop thinking about Kurt fucking Hummel, and his tight ass, and his smooth skin. He kisses him one day, without flowers first, and the look of shock and horror on his face makes his heart sink into his stomach.

When Santana finds out, he starts accepting the horrible truth. He's gay. Gay, and a mutant. A boy, yes, but without the parts that matter, and the urge to bone other guys. He and Santana both hide from it, and spend a lot of afternoons locked in the back of Dave's truck, a porn video in the background for passers by, playing angry birds on his new iphone.

Coming to terms with it was hell, but he finally just had to accept that he was a big, fat, grade-a queer. He hides from everyone. From his team. From his friends. From his dad, especially, although he can tell it's hell for him too. He's always worried he might try and hang himself one day, knowing fine well that trans people have one of the highest suicide rates in the world. He doesn't tell him he's actually been thinking about it. He doesn't need to worry him any more.

Scandals is his only safe spot. Here, he feels like just another gay guy, looking for a good time, but without actually achieving it. He likes it. People like him. The bartender knows his order (not that it's hard) and the grumpy old bear at the door even stars grunting at him in greeting. T.T, short for Tina Turner, a resident drag queen, will often drag him out for a dance or two. The only downside was Sebastian.

Sebastian was hot. He had a sexy twist to his hips, a sinful way of licking his lips and a look that made the pretty boys eager for a good fucking. Dave was very much an ass man, and the way those rounded cheeks rested in his tight jeans attracted him at first. Then, Sebastian had opened his mouth. If he'd been modest, or even polite, he would have been way hotter. But the way he bragged about his exploits; the way he tried to sneak a feel more than once, even when sober; the way he put him down and raised his eyebrow at him as though wondering why he was even there... It pissed him off. He hated Sebastian. Hated him and his stupid smirk and his dirty way of getting what he wanted. Sebastian had money; he had power; and he used it to his advantage whenever possible. If you got on Sebastian's bad side, he would make it his mission to make your life a living hell.

That makes it all the more terrifying when Sebastian found out.

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. But somehow, Sebastian found out about his condition. He could have felt him a bit too firmly when he was copping a feel one day. He could have infiltrated the CCTV in the bathrooms, put there to stop people fucking (not that they cared) in order to satisfy his voyeuristic tendencies. He could have hired some kind of fucking spy team to go through his trash or whatever; hell, he wouldn't put it past him, but somehow or other, Sebastian found out. Worse, he just didn't let up about it.

He just didn't stop following him. He snuck up behind him in scandals, whispering into his ear about how hot his pussy is; he found him at the mall and tossed tight pants at him, telling him it would show off his tight little hole perfectly; he copped a feel whenever he could and asked if he was getting wet.

It was fucking terrifying. His cheeks would flame with it, the mortification shooting through him. It was humiliating, the way he talked. And saying it in public! Was he trying to get other people to find out about him?

Dave avoided him however he could. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Santana or his dad. He was always looking over his shoulder, wondering if they knew; if they all knew, and they were just waiting to strike. Even when he transferred, he couldn't relax. Even though Sebastian was beginning to let up, he couldn't stop thinking that he was just planning something.

All the same, he could start to ease up a little. Thinking of himself as gay was normal to him now. There were worse things to be. After all, what gay guy would ever want someone with a pussy? So, he just tried not to think about it. Instead, he worked hard at school, and got himself an offer in Chicago.

Santana, proud of him, invited him along to some Dalton guy's house party in celebration, and teased him about joining the Chicago Bears. Pretty much everyone was going. All the gleeks (most of whom were still weary of him), some friends of theirs, some chicks from that all girls school in Westerville, some of Blaine's preppy school boy friends... Everyone and anyone. Enough people for him to have a good time and not worry about being harassed. That was the plan. To have a good time, to relax and to enjoy this little time he had left in Lima.

Instead, he got drunk off his ass and ended up sloppily making out with some twink called Nick or Mick or Brian or something in the corner.

"You're so pretty!" he laughed into his ear, holding him close for a cuddle, and a little bit of support. The ground seemed to be swaying under his feet, and he could only giggle into that black mop of hair. Nick/Mick/Brian sniggered and reached up for a hug, only to try and detatch himself after a couple of moments.

"M gonna get a drink!" he called over the music. "I'll be right back!"

Dave reluctantly let go and leaned against the corner, trying to balance himself and singing along to whatever heavy beat was playing in the loud speakers. A hand was suddenly in his own, tugging him close. "That was quick!" he laughed, pulling the body into his own for another long kiss. He seemed to have grown in the past few moments, and become a much nicer kisser. He murmured happily into his mouth, then stumbled when the boy suddenly pulled away. He burst into a little peal of laughter, his head resting on the cold wall.

"Oopsie!" called the voice, a smirk in the tone. Dave sniggered, even as the hand began to tug him away. "Looks like you've gotta lie down. Come on, upstairs with you!"

Dave let out a low moan and shook his head, stumbling along regardless. "Nooooo!" he slurred. "Don' wanna lie down. Wanna party!"

"We can have a party of our own, handsome. Come on." The guy tugged at him, and he had to follow, because he didn't know what else to do. Besides, he was starting to feel a little woozy. Maybe a lie down wasn't a bad idea. He was tripping over his own feet and singing along to the music regardless, although he was just mumbling it by now, and suddenly he was in a bedroom and the door was shut and he was turning to smile at the other guy. Except it wasn't the guy he thought it was. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"... Bas?" he asked, his nose crinkling. Sebastian just grinned at him, stepping up close and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"The one and only, Davey-Bear. Come here..." And he was kissing him again, and it was nice. He kissed real good, and his tongue was hot and wet and made him let out a little moan of appreciation. He was moving them both backwards onto the bed, and it was soft, but Sebastian was lying on top of him and his thigh was in an awkward place. He pushed at him feebly, moving his face away.

"Bas, noooo!" he mumbled, but Sebastian wasn't listening. He was pulling his shirt over his head and beginning to kiss at his neck, and it felt nice again. But then his hands started tugging at his pants, and he started to panic, pushing at him weakly. His arms weren't working right. They were just moving feebly and flopping back onto the bed. "Bas, stop it!" he huffed. "Don' wanna kiss any more..."

"Good," Sebastian purred, his voice deep and throaty and dangerous. "There's much more we can do..."

Suddenly, he was being turned, and his pants were around his ankles, and the cold air on his skin made him shiver. He flailed, trying to push himself up, but he could only see Sebastian stripping himself down for a few moments before he couldn't support his weight any more. Besides, he was running his fingers over his damp folds, and it made his cheeks heat up. It felt kind of nice, but he didn't like it. He wanted him to stop.

"Bas, stop it!" he cried out, even as Sebastian moaned and rubbed at his clit, pressing a finger inside. Dave's hips jerked, and his cheek fell onto the bed. Sebastian didn't seem to hear him.

"Fuck, Davey," he groaned, watching his finger disappear into that tight, wet channel. "You're fucking soaked! I bet you love it. Love my fingers in your pussy..."

Dave's cheeks heated up, and he tried to wriggle away, even as Sebastian gripped onto his hip and forced a second one in, moving faster, even though it was starting to hurt. "I don't! Bas, stop it, please..."

"Liar! Look at you, squirming around. You fucking love it! You're wet and everything. Your pussy can't wait to have my cock pounding it..."

Dave whimpered when he pressed a third inside. It was starting to hurt a lot, and each drag made him wince. He couldn't help being a little wet. The kisses had felt really nice, but this didn't. It was painful. It felt dirty. It felt wrong.

"That's right," Sebastian sighed, pressing a fourth, even as he cried out in pain. "You fucking moan for me. Feels so good doesn't it?"

"No...!" Dave cried, but his face was pressed into the pillow, muffling him, and Sebastian was finally pulling out. He tried to squirm away, but his hands were holding him in place, and something hot was rubbing at his entrance, and Sebastian was pressing in, and it hurt; it hurt so much-

"Fuck, Dave, you're so fucking hot!" Sebastian panted, pressing all the way inside with a few harsh jerks of his hips, forcing him to stay still. Dave's mouth hung open in a silent cry of pain, his eyes sharp and wide open, his brain quickly sobering up. He couldn't move. Even when he struggled, Sebastian just groaned in appreciation, right next to his ear, thinking he was trying to fuck himself back on his cock.

"That's right, baby," he purred, beginning to thrust smoothly, even as Dave let out a sharp yelp of pain. "You fucking take it. Let your fucking pussy take in my cock. It's amazing, isn't it baby? You're so fucking sexy, taking it like a whore. Your little cunt's sucking me in so well. Take it, baby, come on..."

"Bas!" he sobbed, his hips trying to wriggle away, the pain blinding him. It felt like he was being ripped apart. Blood dripped down his thighs, but Sebastian just didn't stop. He pounded into him, faster and faster, squirming on top of him, until at last he cried out and bit at his shoulder, his cum squirting inside of him, filling him up.

Dave must have blanked out somewhere, because next thing he knew, it was morning, and his head was pounding, and he didn't know where he was. It wasn't until he moved that he looked down at himself. His stomach lurched.

He was naked, and cum was dripping out of him, mingling with the red and pink drops of blood soaked into the sheets. His entire body shuddered in revulsion, and he swallowed hard. He told himself not to be a pussy; it was just sex. It didn't matter. All the same, he fell back onto the bed, alone, and let the sobs wreck his body, eyes wide open and terrified and broken.


End file.
